


You are my present

by Lyall_Lupa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gift Exchange, M/M, Nosey brother, Shimada brothers trying to be brothers, Sloppy BJs, The wrapping paper is a poor victim in all this, Very background Gencio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: Prompt: "Tipsy holiday wrapping turns into sloppy BJs and everyone wonders why the wrapping paper is so wrinkled"Hanzo and Jesse do last moment gift wrapping, but being quite tipsy, things get out of hand...





	You are my present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingcnidarians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/gifts).



> This is my gift for bloomingcnidarians, for the Target Practice Gift Exchange, based on one of the prompts she proposed. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Looking back, they should probably have known better than waiting until they were back from their mission to was over to wrap the Christmas. In retrospect, they probably should have known better than believing Winston’s hopeful words: “It’s a short mission. It’s only reconnaissance. You will be back in a couple days top”. 

As usual, two days had turned into ten, only being able to return to the watchpoint in the late hours on the 23rd. Dirty, exhausted, hungry, and painfully aware of the pile of presents waiting to be wrapped in McCree’s room -where the presents were, since they had shopped together- and not enough time to do everything. On top of this, the extreme closeness of the past ten days, added to the excitement of hearing Tracer’s voice announcing an incoming rescue, had finally made the massive sexual tension between them explode. Their first kiss had been harsh and hungry, hands on their waists exploring their back...and further down. Sadly, they haven’t had much time before Tracer came in the Orca. They had chatted briefly on the trip back regarding their new situation, and some promises had been made for the next day, before they collapsed from lack of sleep, only waking up when Tracer poked them a few hours later.

As soon as they were back in the base, they went together to Winston’s office for a quick debrief. Ten minutes later, they were finally free from obligations, so they arranged to meet half an hour later in McCree’s room Having agreed, they left for their rooms, so they could shower, and get some snacks and alcohol from their private stash. If they were going to spend hours wrapping presents instead of making out, alcohol was definitely going to be needed.

Exactly thirty minutes later, an exhausted but refreshed Hanzo, dressed in comfortable sweatpants, and a tank top, was knocking on McCree’s door, carrying his best sake, crackers, and a bag of mixed nuts and raisins in his hands. McCree opened immediately, as if he had been waiting next to the door, looking as tired as Hanzo was, but clean and refreshed. Like Hanzo, he was also wearing sweatpants and a tank top. His hair was wet, and Hanzo could smell a citric aroma coming from him.

“Punctual as always, darlin’. Please come in”, said McCree with a smile, clearly appreciating the view in front of him.

Hanzo did a once over of McCree, his slight smile showing his appreciation, and walked inside the slightly messy room, and placed the food in the small folding table that McCree had set. His provisions, along with some serrano ham, manchego cheese, and a dark wine that McCree provided, made for a light supper, expected to keep their hunger at bay until all the parcels were done. Between bites and small talk, they shared the drinks, until the bottles were empty. By the time they had finished eating, they were both pleasantly tipsy, and had more than two dozen presents to wrap; Hanzo blessed their decision of getting matching presents for several people, which could be wrapped in the same parcel, as that would make things faster.

Turns out that wrapping presents was easier said than done, since none of them had wrapped any presents in about a decade, which meant that their skills were more than a bit rusty. Fortunately, Hanzo was as precise with a pair of scissors as he had claimed to be, so he managed to cut all the paper in the right, even sizes. The first two or three presents were done without much trouble, but after a few minutes of looking at Hanzo hard at work, hair falling over his face, Jesse could not resist, and grabbing a piece of the satin ribbon they were using, he started twisting it in his fingers carefully, then moving it slowly over Hanzo’s face.

“I am the luckiest guy in the world”, said Jesse, slurring his words a bit. “I got you for Christmas.”  
Hanzo smiled, blew him a kiss, and continued wrapping the present, until he felt Jesse trying to wrap the ribbon around his waist., and his mouth whispering in his ear:

“You are my present, darlin’. Can’t wait to open you”  
“I cannot wait either, but we must finish these. The faster we work, the sooner you can...open your present” said Hanzo, rubbing his face slightly against McCree’s jaw.

They got back to wrapping, but a new tension could be noticed in the room, and they only managed to wrap half a dozen presents, before Jesse’s composure broke, and started nibbling Hanzo’s ear. Hanzo wasn’t sure if the crackling noise he heard was the paper being crushed, or his resolve breaking; he did not stop to think about it, and before Jesse could realize, he had a lapful of very enthusiastic, tipsy archer trying to kiss him. Hanzo moved his arms behind Jesse’s neck, and closed the distance, until he placed a hungry kiss in his mouth. Jesse reacted eagerly, and soon present wrapping was forgotten, while they got reacquainted with each other’s mouths. When they finally had to break the kiss to be able to breathe, Hanzo pushed Jesse down onto the floor. More paper crinkling could be hard, but they both ignored, paying more attention to the heat in their groins. Straddling Jesse, moving his hands slowly down his hairy chest, making him shiver, Hanzo stopped at his sweatpants, which were doing a very poor job of hiding Jesse’s interest (though it wasn’t as if Hanzo’s were doing much better).

Jesse gave a small nod, as his hands started rubbing Hanzo’s thighs. Moving gracefully, Hanzo got into a more comfortably position, seated on Jesse’s knees. He lowered his sweatpants and boxers in a single movement, revealing a big, thick cock, standing out proudly from between a thick patch of brown hair. Hanzo admired it for a moment, mouth watering at the sight.

“Like what you see, pumpkin? Is it enough for y...uuuuuuuuuunnnghghh” was the only words that Jesse could utter, before feeling Hanzo taking his cock in his mouth with a single, swift movement. Jesse bucked and thrust slightly, seeing how Hanzo was bent over in half, licking and sucking on his cock as if his life depended on it. Hanzo didn’t care about technique, not this time, as all he wanted was that big cock in his mouth, and hear the loud sounds Jesse was letting out. He sloppily licked and suck on the tip, alternating with harsh bobbing up and down. He could feel himself drooling, since Jesse’s cock was the thickest he had had in a long time (and probably ever). As he incremented his speed, he could feel Jesse bucking under him, his crotch tensing up, until he came in a loud moan. Hanzo did his best to swallow as much as possible, although he ended up getting some in his beard. Grinning, he straddled Jesse’s things, making a show of licking his lips, rejoicing immensely on the way Jesse was panting under him.

“I guess you liked that?” he asked with a sly smile.  
“I think you sucked my brains through my cock, darlin’”  
“Good. That was the idea” said Hanzo  
“You are so damned flexible…”  
“I can show you how flexible I can be…” Hanzo said, as he moved his hand to his own cock.  
“Oh no, darlin’. Just gimme a couple minutes to recover and I can see by myself. I want a taste of that cock”

Hanzo smiled and gave a small thrust, making Jesse shiver.  
“Okay, you impatient ninja” replied Jesse, catching Hanzo hips and pushing forward, so he was laying on his back. Some wrapping paper could be seen around his head, but Jesse was paying more attention to Hanzo’s “come hither” face and the tent in his trousers. Placing between his spread legs, Jesse, unceremoniously pulled up Hanzo’s sweatpants, finding an unexpected surprise:

“Goin’ commando, sweetheart? Were you expectin’ this to happen, hmm?” said Jesse with a sly smile. “And Jeeesus... you are packing some serious heat there. You are perfect. I need you in my mouth now”  
“Less talking, more sucking” said Hanzo with a small buck of his hips.  
“Yessir” replied Jesse, as he slowly took Hanzo’s cock in his mouth, enjoying every inch of hard, hot dick inside his mouth. 

Hanzo bucked and cursed under him, trying to fuck his mouth. Jesse bobbed his head fast, sucking him, teasing the soft tip under the foreskin, then going back to get his whole cock in his throat, long strings of saliva and pre-cum showing up in between. Turned on as he was from having had his go at Jesse, it only took a few minutes for Hanzo to come inside his mouth, filling him completely, shivering as he rode his high. As Jesse clean his mouth wit the back of his hand, feeling his legs trembling he looked at Hanzo, a picture of debauchery, panting on the floor.

“Sweetie, as much as I am enjoying the view, I think we need to get up”  
“Mrrghfmble” was all that Hanzo was able to say.  
“I know I was the one who started this, but we need to finish wrapping the presents. There are still a lot of them”  
“Mmph...tomorrow”  
“Okay, sweetie. As you wish” said Jesse, throwing him a hand so he could try and sit up. With some effort, they both managed to get off the floor, and he managed to manoeuver both of them to his bed. They both collapsed in a tangle of limbs, no bothering to putting their trousers back, as exhaustion overcame them and quickly fell asleep.

Despite having been so tired, their internal clocks were as sharp as usual, which proved a great help, since both woke up by early sunrise.

“Mornin’, sweetie” said Jesse, planting a kiss on Hanzo’s nose, snuggling close to him.  
“Morning, Jesse. We should get up”  
“Mmmm, as much as I want to keep on cuddlin’ you, you are right. Go get a shower while I start making some coffee. We definitely need something strong and alcohol free for this”  
“Ugh, indeed. I will be back in a moment”

Hanzo went into the bathroom, and had a quick shower, washing his hair slightly with Jesse’s body wash. He dried fast, put his clothes back, and finished by spraying himself with Jesse’s deodorant. As he left the bathroom and walked into the room, he was faced to the smell of fresh coffee making in McCree’s old coffee maker.  
“Gimme five minutes, then we can have some of that, and continue”.

As if clockwise, Jesse was showered and dressed in five minutes. He left the bathroom, and was handed a smoking mug by Hanzo, who was already sipping on his. Sober, refreshed, and caffeinated, they sat down to finish wrapping the presents...as well as trying to salvage the paper that had been crumpled during the previous night activities.

Luckily for them, the presents had been affected by their nightly activities had been the soft ones like Mei’s penguin hat and matching mittens. Ana’s shawl, and Genji’s Pachimari t-shirts; while the paper was completely wrinkled, nothing had been damaged. The rest of the paper...well...while they would be able to use it (it was not as if there was any better option at that time) looked as if it had been rescued from the remnants of a massive paper ball fight.  
“We’re all adults here. Nobody will throw a tantrum if their present doesn’t look as nice as the others” said McCree.

Hanzo nodded in agreement, and the work started. This time they worked fast and efficiently, only stopping to get a few soft kisses every few presents, until they finally the pile was ready. Once they were done, they went to the rec room, and set all the presents under the tree as nicely as they could, so the wrinkles were not so obvious.

It was finally time for them to get their first proper home-made meal in more than ten days, and they set their energies into it. When people started pouring onto the room, they found them sitting together devouring omelettes, as well a pile of fresh toast with jam and butter, and massive glasses of juice. Nobody seemed to notice anything different in this, or the way they sat close together, talking quietly; they have spent several days together in extreme conditions, so some extra bonding was nothing unusual in the opinion of the old soldiers. However, when Hana, Lucio, and Genji walked into the room, talking lively despite being still clearly sleepy from having taken part in her last stream, it seemed as if they had noticed something different, and some quick whispering could be heard from the table where Jesse and Hanzo sat. Used to their shenanigans, they continued stuffing their mouths happily.

Their day continued with their usual routine of training, tactics and meetings, spiced with some small, tender kisses whenever they had a minute alone. That night they decided to sleep in their own rooms, so they would be able to endure the long day without a headache due to the lack of sleep. For the first time in years, both of them were anxious for Christmas, and it was hard for any of them to wait until their meeting time.

At 8 pm exactly, Hanzo knocked on McCree’s door. He opened it and was greeted with the vision of Hanzo looking fresh and casual in black, tight jeans, a blue shirt, and a black waistcoat that hugged his waist.

“Looking good, darlin’”, he said with a lopsided smile.  
“I could say the same about you” said Hanzo, giving Jesse a one-over, appreciating the way his jeans hugged his tights, how his maroon shirt made his eyes look brighter, and how lovely his hair was without his hat. “You clean up very well”  
“Hanzo Shimada, you are a flatterer” McCree replied, blushing slightly and tipping his nonexistent hat. “Shall we go?”  
“After you”

When they got to the rec room, the party was starting to get in full bloom. A snacks table, and several tubs with alcohol were provided. Hanzo and McCree enjoyed the copious alcohol, danced a bit (to the surprise of pretty much everybody), and ended up under the mistletoe way too frequently, feeling happier and more alive than they had felt in a long time. They were actually enjoying themselves, and not even the presence of the “Green Menaces” whispering with Hana every time they looked at them could spoil their mood.

At 11, the music stopped, showing that it was time to open the presents. Many smiles and thanks could be heard all over the room. Jesse and Hanzo were glad that they seemed to have done a good job of choosing the presents.

“I think she liked it” said Hanzo to McCree, as he was getting hugged by an enthusiastic, slightly tipsy Mei who had been forgetting his English as the night passed.

Angela, severely suffering from lack of sleep, before carefully opening hers, made a casual commented on how wrinkled the paper was; everybody around her nodded, and looked at Jesse and Hanzo. The latter was blessing the dragons for the help that his training had provided in keeping a straight face. McCree’s defences, however, were quite low after the good drink and the pleasant night, and he couldn’t repress a smirk and a reddening of his ears. While Angela continued being happily unaware, it didn’t escape the notice of the people around them, especially that of Genji, Lucio and Hana, who were smiling like the cat who got the cream.

As soon as the present opening finished, considering that they had done enough socializing for the day, they decided to leave the party, so they could finally have some privacy. Their arms around each other’s waists, they walked slowly, enjoying their company, until they were ambushed in a corner by Hana, Lucio, and Genji. Seeing them hugging and smiling, Hana squealed: 

“Omg, guys! You’re together!! When did this happen?”  
“Two days ago, little bunny” said McCree, grinning smugly at them,  
“That was the day that you came back from your mission, right?”, asked Lucio, before Hana could answer.  
“Yup. Turned out that the mission actually had a good ending, after all”  
Genji interrupted “And when were you planning to tell me, guys? I told Hanzo almost immediately when Lucio and I got together”  
“And I am very grateful that you confided on me, Genji. I feel honoured that you can start trusting me again” said Hanzo, with a small bow of his head.  
“It’s not easy, but that’s how being brothers should be, Anija…Anyway, that’s not the point! Were you going to tell me at all?”  
“Of course, Genji. It was the least I could do after you put your trust in me, even if our relationship has not been a bed of roses since I arrived. I was just waiting for the Christmas party to be over. The last few days have been...exciting”  
“I can imagine, brother...well, I guess that explains the mystery of why yesterday you smelled of McCree’s deodorant all”  
“I didn’t know you knew my deodorant so well, Genji” said McCree, chuckling.  
“You have been using the same brand since I met you, and probably since you got into Blackwatch” Genji shot back at Jesse.  
“To answer your question, Genji, I showered in his room. We had been wrapping presents together”  
“I guess that explains why the wrapping paper was so wrinkled” said Lucio, in a very loud stage whisper.

This was just answered by identical sly smiles from McCree and Hanzo. Hana looked mildly disgusted, Lucio tried (and failed) at keep a straight face, and Genji’s body language was impossible to read, until he let out a sudden laugh.

“Well, glad to see you are no longer wasting time. If there had been more pining, the base would have become a forest”

Hanzo chuckled and say “Speaking of wasting time, Jesse and I were headed to my room…”

Genji punched his arm playfully, and replied “We won’t keep you any more, then. Have fun, and please try to keep the volume down”

“We’ll do our best, you green menace” said McCree, while Hanzo rolled his eyes.

Being men of honour, Jesse and Hanzo actually did their best to keep it at a low volume, but Genji and Lucio were still kept awake by the sounds coming from Hanzo’s room, and woke up with the resolution of getting the best soundproofing that money could afford.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, comments are welcomed :D


End file.
